God and Devil
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Two-shot revolving around Sanzo and Goku and their unique relationship from the beginning up until now, and how it's changed over time. Sanzo/Goku.
1. God

God and Devil

God

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Saiyuki_ and all of its characters are owned by Minekura Kazuya, her Japanese publishers, and Tokyopop. I only write fanfics with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: Part one of a two-shot revolving around Sanzo and Goku and their unique relationship from the beginning up until now, and how it's changed over time. Sanzo/Goku. This part is in Goku's POV.

0o0o0o0o0o

From the moment they had met, Son Goku had considered Genjyo Sanzo to be a god. Part of it was the bright hair that reminded the young youkai of the sun he could see but never quite reach. Another reason was the monk's attitude – who else but a god would be so bitchy? But finally the best reason of all was because the blond had not only freed him the brunet, but had taken him along, giving the young boy a home for the first time in forever.

Sanzo became his guardian and his master, and Goku began to learn another truth about his god: it was impossible to please him.

Through the many blows from the _harisen_ and near-misses from the revolver, the golden-eyed boy came to realize as he grew up that the monk – who always said that he needed no one – pushed him away far less than everyone else. The blond only willingly touched him, and only he could touch Sanzo without being immediately shot at. It made him feel special; his god's favored worshiper. The brunet was content to tag along after his master on the "business trips" he was sent on by the _Sanbutshin_. Anything to be in Sanzo's presence.

Then came the trip West, and everything changed.

Sanzo withdrew even further into himself, due to the expectations placed on him and the sudden loss of any type of privacy. It took Goku over a year to figure out how to fix things. All it took was redefining the word "master."

"I ain't gonna break, Sanzo," panted Goku, looking back at the monk screwing him. "Harder!"

"Damn monkey," growled the blond, releasing the cock he had been fisting to grasp his lover's hips firmly. "It's your funeral."

As the older man fucked him into the mattress, making him moan, Goku realized that he liked this definition of the word _much_ better than the old one.


	2. Devil

God and Devil

Devil

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Saiyuki_ and all of its characters are owned by Minekura Kazuya, her Japanese publishers, and Tokyopop. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: The second and final chapter of this story is from Sanzo's point of view. His take on Goku and their relationship. Sanzo/Goku.

0o0o0o0o0o

People called Goku a demon when they saw him. The golden eyes tended to frighten anyone who met the young youkai for the first time. Cursed, they called him. Harbinger of bad luck, they whispered, as if the boy couldn't hear them. Hell, _he_ could hear them, and he was only human.

If only they knew the truth.

Goku might be The Great Sage Equal to Heaven, but he was also pure devil. The young man's propensity for trouble was only exceeded by the size of his stomach, which was saying something. Sanzo sometimes wondered if his lungs could handle the chain smoking that the golden-eyed youkai's scrapes caused.

Worse though, was what Goku did to him, personally. After the murder of his master right before his eyes all those years ago, he'd turned his heart to stone; needing nothing and no one. But that young boy locked away under a mountain touched him anyway, thawing his long-frozen feelings. His former charge forced him to care.

For that, Sanzo would never forgive him.

Glancing down at the head pillowed on his bare chest, the cold-hearted priest wondered how this young devil had wormed his way into the secret places inside him that could still feeling something other than contempt and hate. How he'd made Sanzo forget the last priestly vow he hadn't yet forsaken, finally giving into the desire to claim him. Making those golden eyes shimmer with desire as he fucked him with abandon, while he forgot everyone and everything but the younger lover beneath him was the only way he could stay sane any longer.

Forgiveness was overrated anyway.


End file.
